Traditional payment cards such as credit cards, debit cards, ATM cards, stored-value cards, gift cards, prepaid cards, etc. can be easily stolen and fabricated. For example, by bribing a waiter in a restaurant, a fraudster can easily steal the card information from a guest of the restaurant. The fraudster can use the stolen card information to pay a nominal fee to numerous background search websites on the Internet to find useful personal information based on the cardholder's name shown on the stolen card. A counterfeit card and a counterfeit identification document, such as a driver's license, can be easily fabricated with present technology.
Once a fraudster has stolen or fabricated such card, the fraudster can quickly conduct many illegal financial transactions before the affected financial institutions, organizations or individuals identify the fraud and disable the card. Many individuals, organizations and financial institutions have suffered tremendous material loss and damages as a result of fraud in financial transactions.
In fact, stealing financial instruments is easily committed today. Many financial institutions and merchants keep the personal information (e.g., the information of the financial instruments such as credit cards, debit cards, etc.) of their clients in their databases. It is common for employees of financial institutions, merchants, or consumer report companies to steal customers' information, commit fraud, and/or sell the information to fraudsters.
In addition to credit cards, debit cards, etc., checks remain one of the most popular financial instruments today. It is easier to fabricate a counterfeit check than to fabricate a counterfeit card. There are numerous cases related to counterfeit checks that are used together with counterfeit identification documents.
Furthermore, an online merchant cannot easily tell whether a remote consumer has the correct identity. If correct card information, which can be obtained from a stolen card, and the correct billing address, which can be obtained from Internet search websites, are presented, the merchant cannot easily tell whether the remote consumer is actually a fraudster. An experienced fraudster can easily conduct fraudulent online transactions. As a result, online merchants lose a tremendous amount of money every year.
Furthermore, mailing new financial instruments to new customers or existing customers when their old financial instruments expire is a major overhead to financial institutions. In addition to the huge amount of resources used in this mailing process, these financial instruments can be easily stolen during the mailing process and become susceptible to fraud.
In addition to these examples, fraud is easily committed in the computer age because a user is often identified by a user ID and/or Personal Identification Number (“PIN”) and a password. Once a fraudster has stolen the user ID and/or PIN and password of another person, that fraudster can conduct many criminal activities through access to this account. Therefore, fraud is a major threat to online banking, online trading, e-commerce, and many other computer related activities.
In summary, financial transactions fraud can be easily committed today, and individuals, organizations, merchants and financial institutions are suffering enormous losses and damages. There is a need for a better financial transactions system.